


Bucky gets Wings (and a nice bike)

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, M/M, Motorcycles, Steve Rogers's Motorcycle, Wings, actually Bucky Barnes's Motorcycle, fancy wings for special occasions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky gets the wings he's been wanting (and a Nice Bike).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky gets Wings (and a nice bike)

"I'm not sure you can wear the wings and ride the bike at the same time."

"Doesn't stop me from trying!"

"Maybe I should steer?"

"Just because you can't keep a bike more than a week before you throw it at bad guys doesn't mean I'm gonna wreck mine!!"

"The wings do look perfect on you."

"Thank you."

"You tryna make Sam jealous?"

"Yup."

:D


End file.
